Pirate of my heart
by Angelofdevotion
Summary: A young lady ran away from home to escape from a marriage to a man she dislikes. Along the way, she met Capt Jack Sparrow who saves her from the drunken man in the tavern. As time goes by, she deeply falls in love with Jack and later found out the darkest


**The Pirate of my heart**

**Chapter 1**

I was standing at the cliff, fixing my eyes at the sea that I have lived with for eighteen years. I have to leave the day after tomorrow, travel for days to be where my future husband would be. My father had arranged a marriage for me, expecting me to marry an English gentleman who belongs in a high society, Sir Matthew. I have seen him last three years when his last left Port Royal, he was the man whom every woman would want to marry, but I was not the every woman. I was different from others. I didn't want a commitment and I wish not to leave Port Royal and leave the beautiful surroundings of my heaven on earth.

With only one step, I would be off the cliff, and be with the sea forever. My heart desired me to do that, she wanted me to end my life, rather than to live without loving the man whom I had been forced to marry. My feet slowly rose from the ground, and at a snail's pace, it would only touch air, and I would be gone.

"Miss Evangeline, your father wants you back immediately. He said that Sir Matthew will arrive tomorrow morning to pick you up and you would sail to England with him," a voice, which I always hear from a child until I have grown up to a young adult, speaks softly and gently. At once, my feet halted and stepped back. I looked at my maid, Karen, the woman who was like my mother, raised me up since I was born.

"Karen, I want to stay here for a longer time," I said slowly.

Karen walked towards me and held my hand. "Miss, I know what you are up to. Please don't ever do that. You know your father loves you so he chose Sir Matthew. Miss, you would have a good life,"

"You think so?"

Karen nodded her head and smiled. She walked me back to my big house and brought me back to my room. The room was nearly empty, as all my belongings were loaded into the ship that would leave for England with Sir Matthew. It was nearly eleven, when Karen came into my room again, hoping to see me asleep. Instead, I was by the window, gazing at the stars.

"Miss, are you ready for the journey?" Karen, asked me trying to cheer me up, "I can't believe that you are getting married. The girl whom I have taken care for eighteen years is going to have her happiness with an English gentleman!"

"Karen, honestly, I don't want to leave this place. I was brought up in this beautiful place; I love the excitement, the sensation of this place. I would miss how all the people here would scream if they met a pirate," I said slowly, "I am not happy, Karen. I want to escape. Karen, I don't love Sir Matthew. He is a rich man, but I don't love him."

"Miss Evangeline, you are very fortunate to marry Sir Matthew. You did not know how hard it is for everyone to marry them. You are a lucky young girl," Karen said.

"How can I be lucky when I do not have the chance to marry the man that I love? Every woman's dream is to be a bride, married to a man whom she loves. I am the world's unluckiest girl," I started to cry softly. Karen walked over and hand me a handkerchief.

"Miss, whatever you are trying to do again, I shall cover for you," Karen said with a smile on her face, "I can't imagine covering for you again, Miss. Get your things ready. I have prepared a ladder for you outside. I knew you were going to leave,"

I hugged Karen and thanked her. I wore my hood and scarf, brought along some money and personal belongings. Before I climbed out the window, I looked back at Karen for the last time, "Karen, thank you for everything. Take care."

I climbed down the ladder that Karen had prepared for me. Once my feet touched the ground, I felt that I was like a bird that had been released out of her cage. I ran to the next street and look back at my house. It was larger than any house in the street and it looks very beautiful at the outside. For me, it is the inside of the house is the closet place to hell. This house is built on the ashes and losses of the poor people before I was born. It was the worst corruption that had ever happened in Port Royal, and the man who did those gruesome things, turns out to be my father.

**Chapter 2**

I walked onwards to the heart of Port Royal, where the taverns are still open. I chose to enter a small tavern which looks nastier, hoping that my father's friends would not be there. I sat alone at the corner to the place, with my hood covering my face. Looking around, my heart was beating faster than usual. The women there in the tavern were wearing seductive clothes and the men were gambling and yelling at one another. Escaping from the seas full of sharks, I have actually entered a cave full of tigers. I wanted to leave as fast as I could. As silent as a mouse, I left as quiet as I could, reaching fro the door knob which was not out of reach. Before my hands touched the door knob, a tall, huge man entered the tavern, and stood in font of my way.

"Young lady, where are you going? Seems like you are a little escapee? Would you like to spend a night with me?" the huge man spoke with his low, deep voice. "You know, I have many shillings I could give to you if you be a good girl,"

"I..I.. am sorry. I am about to leave," I said and tried to walk away. The man grabbed my wrist and pulled the hood away, revealing my face. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"You look very familiar to me. You must be the daughter of that rich man who had destroyed our village to build his own house last twenty years!" the man said, "Now, it is time for revenge!"

I tried to pull away from him but his grasp was very tight, "Let me go! I know nothing of this!"

The man laughed and pushed me to the ground. I crawled backwards, trying to escape, but he kept on moving toward me. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that it is just a dream.

"Tryin' t' mistreat a girl?" a voice said from my back. I turned behind and saw a man with long hair, dark eyes, and high cheekbones who had a sword in his hands. "Stand up on yer feet, mate, let me handle 'tis," He pulled me up from the ground.

"Who are you? No one picks up a fight with me!" the huge man told the stranger who was protecting me. "And no one take the girl that I chose!"

The stranger turned his face back at me and asked, "Is he yer lover?"

"Absolutely not!" I replied. "He was trying to hurt me!"

He grinned, "then I shall handle this fer ye, love,"

The stranger took up his sword and looked at the huge man. The huge man also had his sword and both of them were fighting violently. The stranger jumped onto the table and kicked the sword from the huge man's hand and it landed on the floor. At this, the stranger jumped onto the huge man and put his sword near the man's throat.

"Don't do anything to him, sir!" I said quickly and ran over. "Let's leave before you get charged of causing violence in the tavern!" I pulled him and ran out of the tavern together.

**Chapter 3**

We hid at the small, dark street, far-off from the tavern and my home. Panting, I looked at the stranger and smiled, "Thank you for saving my life. Without you, I could have…."

"Shh…Don't be havin t' thank me, love," the stranger said as he approached me.

"Do you have a name, sir?" I asked quickly, looking away from him.

"Now, ye don't know me, do ye? Thought ye knew when ye were pullin' me out from that tavern."

"Sorry sir, I.."

"Th' name be Captain Jack Sparrow, heard o' that?"

My heart stopped a beat. A pirate had saved my life, and the pirate happens to be the pirate that I have read about, the pirate whom I want to see since I was very young. "I am Evangeline," my voice was shivering, "Read about your stories and wanted to be in one,"

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled back and put his arms around my shoulders, "Then ye are in one now, love. Now, what be I goin' t' do wi' this young runaway?"

"Just don't take me back to the place where I belong," I said.

Jack grinned and whispered, "Then I shall take ye on t' an adventure!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the port. "Which o' these ought I to take?"

I scanned through the port and spotted my father's ship there. It was one of the fastest ships in Port Royal, and it is the ship that would take me to England. I was happy that I could escape from that marriage and I will take this ship so I can be free. "Take my father's, Captain." I pointed at the ship and both of us got up on it.

"This got t' be one o' th' best ships here, I suppose," Captain Jack Sparrow said.

"It is. It is taking to me a place where I don't want to be. Please sail it to anywhere that I could feel that I belong. I want to know what Father would feel if he wakes up, finding his daughter and his best ship gone. I'd like him to know that a pirate took me, because he feared pirates so much," I grinned and had a feeling of satisfaction in me.

Jack looked at me and sighed, "What hav an old man done t' a daughter like this?" He sailed the ship off the port and walked towards me. "Love, what's th' problem?"

"Tomorrow, I have to set sail to England to marry an English gentleman whom I do not love.I can't fulfill my father's wishes; I have to look into my heart instead of following orders from him. That is why, I runaway. "

Tears flow from my eyes and he wrapped his arms around me. In his arms, it was very warm and I could smell the scent of the ocean. His arms are muscular and strong, and I feel my head pressing against his well-built chest. "Hush, love. It is okay now. Now, ye be havin' port th' place, ye don't be havin't' worry. Yer fiancée's will not come an' kill me anyway,"

He raise my chin gave me a kiss. His mouth tasted of rum and I felt the wound in my heart had been cured. I was glad to have someone understand me. I pulled away from him suddenly and break from his arms.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked me.

"Captain, I never thought that you are such a decent man. First you save me from that man in the tavern, and you helped me escape. What could I do to repay you?" I said.

Jack grinned mischievous and wrapped around my body once again and whispered, "Darlin', do ye be havin' any experiences in …"

"I'm sorry, Captain. I am not married and I can't…"

"In cooking. I be very hungry an' I could eat ye up if I be havin' nay eaten. What were ye thinking, love. And one more. Call me Jack,"

I blushed and turned my back on him, "Yes, I do know how to do some cooking. I shall go down now and probably my father had put some food in the kitchen for storage," I quickly ran down the deck with my heart pouncing fast, and my cheeks burning red.

**Chapter 4**

I was down in the kitchen, smiling to myself how I think I had fallen in love with the most wanted man in Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow. Even he is a pirate; I could assume that he is a great lover and good man. If he is not, he would have not have saved me from that huge man and as well, he would have not help me escape.

Suddenly, I heard noises above. It was clanging of swords, like there is battle above. Fearing, I took the knife that I had been cutting the carrots along with me and walked up the deck. There was a fight, between seven men and Jack. I wanted to help him, but I knew if I go in there, Jack would lose. He would keep his eyes on me, seeing that I didn't get hurt. I decided to get the guy that is nearest to me, pulled him down, and then kill him. Looking around, I spotted a man whom looked very familiar. He had a tall figure and handsomely dressed, looked like he was a man from a wealthy and high social status. He was standing and watching the fight, ordering his men to kill Jack.

I stood from where I was hiding, and faced that man with my knife pointing towards him. He smiled at me and pushed my hand away. "Trying to kill your husband?" the man said. "You have grown a lot, Evangeline."

I dropped my jaws and looked at the man. It was Sir Matthew. He was reaching Port Royal, the same time as Jack and I have left it. Sir Matthew must know that someone has stolen his future ship and wanted to get it back. I dropped my knife and turned back to see Jack. He was still fighting with those men. "Sir Matthew, tell them to stop right now! Jack is my friend! Tell them to let him go!"

Sir Matthew raised his hand and his men stop. I ran over to Jack and looked at him sadly, " Jack, I am sorry I got you into this. I ma terribly sorry, Jack. Please forgive me,"

"Do you have an idea who this man is?" Sir Matthew said, "That man who you are talking to, is the most wanted pirate of the Caribbean. Captain Jack Sparrow, you stole my ship and my girl. You would be in the gallows by tomorrow morning."

"I am the one who stole this ship, and give myself to him. If you please, leave our ship right now! I am not going back with you!" I hollered at Matthew.

Matthew walked around the two of us and clicked his fingers. The men around us grabbed Jack and pushed him to the ground. Jack looked at me with his deep, mysterious eyes. Before I could say anything, Jack spoke as if he had read my mind, "Don't be havin't' say sorry, love," Jack smiled at me. "Don't give me that look. I don't want t' be seein' any girl cry in fore o' me, beggin' fer me life."

"Release him," I ordered. No one make a move, "Release him right now! Do as I say!"

Sir Matthew walked towards my side and put his arms around my shoulder, "Men, turn the ship back to Port Royal and put this man to jail. We shall hang him tomorrow before we go to England,"

"I am not going to England with you, and I am not going to marry a bastard like you!" I shouted and pushed his hands away from me, "I don't love you and I don't want to even spend my life with a wicked man like you!"

"What did you say?"

"You have heard me!"

"Evangeline, you always love me. This man might have poisoned your heart!"

"No one poisoned my heart. I will repeat again, I don't love you and I am not going to marry you! Unless….."

"Unless what, Evangeline?" Sir Matthew asked.

"Unless you let Jack go. I shall leave for England tomorrow," I spoke confidently. I saw Jack's eyebrow tilted a little.

Sir Matthew smiled and ordered the men to let Jack go. The ship turned back to Port Royal. Once the ship reaches the port, I was pulled out from the ship, and was dragged by the men to take me back to my house. When I turned back to have a glimpse of Jack one more time, Sir Matthew caught Jack and smiled at me.

"You promise to release him!" I shouted, "You are a bloody liar!"

"You did, when we are at the boat. Now, it is a different place and time. I let Jack go, doesn't mean I let him escape," Sir Matthew laughed.

I gritted my teeth and saw Jack being tied, and knew he would be in jail because of me. I was filled with rage and wanted to fight but a girl like me cannot exchange blows with five men. I wanted to die, rather than to see Jack in prison. Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate whom I had loved so quickly and passionately.

"Let me out of here!" I shouted and banged the door when the men threw me in my room. "I want to see Jack! Let Jack go!"

"Don't worry, Evangeline. Jack is going to be fine. We will see him have his death tomorrow." Sir Matthew's voice was heard. "Before we go to England."

"Matthew, get me out of here! You are a liar! I despise you, Matthew!"

"But you shall love me some day! You are going to be my wife very soon, my sweet wife!" Sir Matthew laughed as his voice trailed off

"Come back here you wicked soul! Let me out of here!" I cried repeatedly for an hour or so. My throat was completely dry and feeling exhausted, I fainted.

**Chapter 5**

I felt someone slapped my cheeks, trying to wake me up. It was Karen, with her sixteen years old son, Kelvin, beside her. "I am so sorry, Miss. You didn't make it. I tried to cover for you, but that evil man threatened to kill me. I am terribly sorry," Karen sobbed. .

"It seems like it is my fate and my punishment from god," I cried. "Sir Matthew caught Jack and took him behind the bars now. Karen, I wish I could just go to the jail and save him again!" I cried.

"No one could enter the jail, except those who commit crimes. Jack would be hanged tomorrow. Miss, I am sorry,"

Suddenly, I got a bright idea. I smiled at Kelvin and spoke nicely, "Kelvin, do you like me?"

"Miss, I…I…dare not," Kelvin blushed.

"Kelvin, take you clothes off. I will swap places with you, and in disguise, I shall commit a crime and then I'll be in jail to save Jack. Now, Kelvin, you must lie in bed and act as if you were me, crying and all. Kelvin, you are my only hope, boy," I said.

Karen smiled and said, "You always get an idea, Miss. Kelvin, do as what she told,"

In just a few minutes, I wore Kelvin's clothes and he wore mine. Kelvin's clothes were a little bit loose, tattered and with a small hat that that covered his head. I tied my hair into a bun and wore that hat. Karen brought me out, and she was pretending to cry. The men outside my room went back to check on the disguise me, and Kelvin did a very nice job in yelling and crying, telling those men to get out. Karen took me to the back of the kitchen and let me go into the dark. "Take this lamp. Be sure that you save Jack. I will save you later. I will put sleeping powder to the food and give it to the guards. Now, you have to run right into that tavern, and steal something,"

I nodded my head and ran across the street. The tavern in front of me is where many rich people have their feast. If I could just grab a necklace from those women, I would be caught for sure. With dirt on my face to partially disguise me, I ran into the tavern, pushed a lady down to the ground, grabbed her necklace and ran out of the tavern.

I ran as fast as I could, and turned back, seeing many men chasing me. I saw that the prison was not far away from where I stood, so I continued to run closer to the prison. I slowed down, making those men able to catch me so they could throw me into jail. Plan A had succeeded. I was captured and brought into the prison. The guards there looked at my face and grinned, "A pretty looking boy. Now, a thief should stay with a thief, where should I put him?"

"I don't care where you put me!" I made my voice harsh and deep, "I am a brave young man and I dare you to put me with a pirate that everyone fears!"

The guard slapped my face and I nearly scream. "Pirate? Seems like this little boy is asking for what we don't want to do. Stay with a pirate? He's got to be crazy" the guard turned to his friend and laughed.

I smiled micheivously and said, "It is better than staying with a wicked, nasty, corrupted man like you!" I spited at him. The guard hit me once again and I was pushed behind the bars. The guard swore at me and left the room. I helped myself up and touched my lips. Blood was flowing my mouth, and it awfully hurts.

**Chapter 6**

"Seems like I got a matey in here t' stay fer th' night," a voice said.

"Yes, Captain Jack sparrow, you really got a friend to stay here with you," I said and turned back. Jack was sitting at the corner of the jail, smiling at me and his gold tooth was shining brightly.

I walked towards him and sat beside him. "Now, Jack, wait for a while. I will get you out of here,"

Jack looked at me closely and frowned, "Why do ye look so much like Evangeline,"

"Because I am her. She wants to save you, Jack, so she disguise as some pauper to save you," I smiled, "Jack, I promise that my maid would come and save as before dawn. Sorry that I can't save you earlier on, I…."

Jack put his fingers on my lips and whispered in my ear, "Don't say sorry again, love. It seems like ye be madly in love wi' me an' risked yersef t' save me. Let me repay wi' this tender kiss which ever' lass loves t' taste," Jack slide his finger down to my neck "Ye're hurt. Ye're bleeding. Let me take care o' this."

He sucked the blood from my bleeding lips and touched them tenderly with his fingers. "Ye will ne'er kiss any kiss as good as mine, love," Jack kissed me passionately, and I was lost within the kiss, urging for more and more. It was true. I bet that no kiss would be as passionate and sweet. Jack pressed my body closer to his, feeling my heart beat faster and faster. I don't want to end this moment, and I have never felt so much love before in my life. Jack's embrace was unexplainable. A feeling of fulfillment and satisfaction filled up my lonely heart seems like I have finally found the light of love in my dark road of life.

"Jack, I love you," I whispered softly in his ears. I returned Jack my long lasting kiss as my hat fell off my head, letting down my long brown hair. Jack slithered his fingers through my hair, combing it over and over again. Before Jack brought me into a more passionate second, I heard someone called my name. It was Karen, waiting outside the bars, panicking and shaking.

"Karen? Get us out of here, quick!" I said as I pulled myself away from Jack's warm embrace. Karen unlocked the padlock, letting Jack and I out. "Thanks, Karen. I will be back to my room after I send Jack off."

Karen smiled and whispered, "Be quick, Miss. Sir Matthew might come in your room anytime and check out on you. I will go home right now and make sure everything is alright before you get back."

Jack and I ran out of the prison, making sure that Karen has drugged every guard there with sleeping powder. Hand in hand, both of us ran straight to the port once again. I knew that this moment of Jack and me is going to end. The moment that I have been in love for the very first time with a man whom everyone thought he was evil, but he was indeed a very good man who happens to be a pirate. Jack jumped onto one boat and held out his hand to help me cross over.

"Jack, thank you. Thank you for telling me what love, the feeling of love is and telling me how to love," I smiled.

"Don't have to thank me again, Evangeline. Come on, let's go before we get caught again," Jack said and reached his hands towards me.

"I'm sorry. If I did go with you, Sir Matthew could go and find us, track us down, and I don't want you to be caught again. Jack, we are in two different worlds. You are like a sparrow that flies with freedom, full of happiness and independence. I am like a golden bird, locked up in her cage for a long time, unable to get out, no matter how much I try. I cannot go with you, Jack, even though my heart wants to be with you so badly, I don't want you to get into trouble again," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Goodbye Jack. I have to leave for England tomorrow."

"If ye insist t' go back t' yer cage. I could not prevent ye, but whenever ye want t' leave yer cage. Sail t' Tortuga an' wait fer me. I will come an' pick ye up, showin' ye th' freedom, like how I show ye love," Jack said and pulled a pendant off his neck. "Please be havin' this, until we meet again. Savvy?"

The pendant was dropped into my palms and I grabbed hold of it tightly. "Jack, you have to leave now. I don't want you to be caught. I will always love you, Jack,"

Jack grinned and ailed away from Port Royal. I watched him leave, with a hole in my heart. It was so painful to watch someone you love leave, knowing he will never be back.

**Chapter 7**

I headed back to my house, covering the hat on my head, acting as Kelvin. The men did not notice me, and make fun how Kelvin looked more like a girl than a boy. I laughed a boyish voice, walking back to my room. I knocked on the door and Karen let me in. Kelvin was still dressed in a girl, and I found it quite hilarious.

"Thanks for that trouble, Kelvin," I said and kissed him on the forehead, "I will always be thankful, boy."

Kelvin smiled shyly and changed back into his clothes, while I changed back mine. I lay on my bed and cried as if it was never going to end. I want Jack back so badly that my heart could explode into million of pieces if I could not see him now. After those long hours of crying, I realized that the dawn was approaching. I watched the sun rises, seeing the last sunshine in Port Royal.

A loud bang was heard, banging the door loudly, shouting my name repeatedly. I opened the door and saw Sir Matthew and my father, both looked anxious and annoyed. "Where did you go last night!" my father shouted at me.

"I was here all along. I fainted after I screamed to let me out. I stayed in my room until you called for me. What's wrong, father?"

"That Jack Sparrow escaped from the prison last night, with the help from a little boy. If you said you didn't leave this room, then it's alright. Now, what happened to your lips?" Sir Matthew asked as he reached out his fingers to touch the wound that the guard slapped me yesterday.

"I fell yesterday, when you were pulling me back to my room. It awfully hurts," I lied and pushed his hands away. "You are not going to go for Jack, aren't you?"

Sir Matthew looked into my eyes and walked closer to me, "You want that, don't you? So you can be with him again? If I see him again, I am going to kill him for good, so my girl doesn't have to think of him."

"Just let him go. I promise I won't think of him. Please, Sir Matthew, we are going to be married soon, and I don't want my husband to be a murderer," I said, lying once again, brushing his hair off his face, "I have my things ready. Let's go to England. I am ready for our journey."

Sir Matthew held my hand and kissed, "I can't wait for the moment t where you and I could be together for the whole night."

In my mind I thought, _"I can't wait for the night where I seduce you to bed and cut your thoart slowly, letting you feel the pain as your blood slowly drain off your body."_

It was in the afternoon after my father had set up a feast for me for my farewell. Almost every wealthy people were there, congratulating me and praising how father had chosen such a nice gentlemen for me. Honestly, I would really want to scream at every one of them telling how I felt. I don't want to marry Sir Matthew and I want Jack back. The feast ended in a few hours, and it was time for me to go to England. Sadly, I watched Port Royal disappearing, as the ship was sailing with full speed to England. I cried once again, as Sir Matthew came over and wiped my tears.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," I pushed his hands away and walked away from him, "I want to be alone."

"Are you crying because you missed Jack or your home?" Sir Matthew asked.

"It is none of your business of what you think I miss. All I know is I want to be alone and I don't need you to give me that comfort," I said and ran down the stairs, weeping all the way. I threw myself into bed, digging my face to the pillow. "Jack, I miss you." I grabbed hold of the pendant around my neck which Jack gave to me. Soon, I slept, hoping that I was still at home in Port Royal.

I woke up at the middle of the night, the weather was chilly and misty. I walked up the deck and saw a sailor up there holding a lamp and looking through the mist. "Why is it so misty in here," I asked.

"Watch out. Go back to your cabin. This is the location where pirates existed. They are deadly and indeed very scary," the sailor said and walked towards me, giving me a scary look.

"This place is dangerous and you are alone here? You can defeat those pirates?" I asked with a frown, "Those others are being very selfish. You should never be alone. They can kill you before you shout for help!"

"Easy peasy, look, He…."suddenly, the sailor fell onto the deck, as his lamp lit on fire, burning the ship quickly. A group of skeletons came in sight, walking towards me. I screamed as loud as I could, as footsteps ran up the deck. One of the skeletons hit my head with a bottle of rum and I fainted.

I woke up once again, with my hands and legs tied up with ropes. I looked around and saw that I was in a different ship. It has black sails and the ship was in high speed. It was morning, as the sun has just risen. "Waken from a long lasting sleep," a voice was heard.

I turned back and saw a huge man with a huge hat and evil look. He needed over to me and smiled, "Welcome t' th' Black Pearl. I be Captain Barbossa an' this be me ship."

"Did you say the Black Pearl? I guess you make a mistake. Where is Jack? I mean Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked.

"Dead. I slay him last night. He ought to be eaten by th' sharks now!" the evil man laughed like a demon.

"Liar! Captain Jack Sparrow would never die! He is brave and strong!" I shouted at him, "Curse you, Barbossa!"

Barbossa smiled and hit me across the face, "Don't ye reckoned that that I be a cursed man? I be a cursed man an I will always be."

"Where is my crew? Where is Sir Matthew?" I asked Barbossa as I looked all over the place.

"On that burning' ship. Ye be th' only one alive,"

"Why did you save me? You should have let me burn with them!" I shouted, "You killed my fiancée!"

Barbossa touched the pendant around my neck and smiled, "Ye be Jack's girl. That's why he gave ye this pendant. I saved ye because I was tryin' t' do a little favor fer Jack,"

I looked right into Barbossa's eyes and tilted a smile, "A favor for Jack? You are not that kind hearted. You are capturing me because you know that my father is the wealthiest man in Port Royal!"

Barbossa laughed once again, and stared at me, "Smart girl!" He pulled me up and let me see a clear view of the sea. I saw Port Royal ahead, and I am sure that father would give in everything just to save me. I turned back to Barbossa and laughed, "You don't think that my father is actually going to save me with that money, don't you? He never cares of me, and that money will never get to you. You better kill me right now, before they will get you and hang you like a dog that those pirates who crossed over our territory over there!"

"You lie," Barbossa said coldly, "I will get money from your father, no matter he let me or not!"

**Chapter 8**

The ship approached closer and closer to the Port Royal and I was dragged out of the ship. Barbossa untied my feet and grabbed me by my hair, pushing me to the ground in front of my house, "Come out, father o' th' bride t' be! Watch th' death o' yer daughter wi' yer own two eyes!"

Father rushed out of the house and looked at Barbossa with anger and hatred. Barbossa smiled and said, "Captain Henry, ye be a rich gentlemen now, be ye? An' all th' time yer riches be actually from all th' pillage an' plunder that ye stole!"

"I am not Henry! I am Frederick!" My father panicked. "What are you talking about you pirate!"

"Now, Now. Guess who forgot his mate," Barbossa said. "This be th' daughter o' a sea dog. She be set t' marry a gentleman who I already killed. He tried t' protect her but he was burned in th' flames instead. Captain Henry, yer daughter has th' blood o' a pirate an' she ought be set t' marry a pirate, an' indeed, she was havin' an affair wi' th' son o' yer deadly enemy. Captain Jack Sparrow."

I looked up and look deep into my father's face. "Father, you are a pirate? So all the things that you have now, the house that we live in, the gold that we have, everything in our house, does not belong to us? Why? Why did you do this? Why do you have to pillage and plunder, and burn the villager's house, hatred the pirate, when you are a pirate yourself?"

"Dear, I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier on," Father told me and looked up to Barbossa, "You wretch! You!"

"Father! It is not Barbossa' fault! It is your fault who made me this way! You kept me from the walls of this house because you were afraid that Barbossa will catch me one day and avenge on me!" I shouted angrily and got up on my feet. "I hate you, father!"

I ran away from the two pirates between me. I ran towards the port, until I heard a loud bang. When I turned back, I saw father was lying on the ground with a pool of blood. Barbossa had shot my father. Barbossa and the other pirates walked towards me. I was at the port and I have only one thing to do. I have to jump into the water or I would be dead as well. I held my breath and threw myself in, with my hands still tied up. I let my body sink to the bottom of the sea, hoping that they would leave before I could take a breathe.

Out of the blue, I felt a strong heave which pulled me out from the bottom of the sea. I coughed out water and heard a very familiar voice, "Tryin' t' kill yersef, aye? I be ne'er goin' let ye do that, love." I slowly opened my eyes and saw my love. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You are alive!" I cried happily, "Barbossa told me that he killed you! I thought I lost you forever!"

Jack held me tightly and patted my head, "He didn't kill me, love. He didn't. He tried t', he shot me, but he missed. I threw myself down t' th' sea first. Don't cry, Evangeline." I realized that I was still in the sea, hiding under the port, in Jack's arms. "Be quiet, love. Barbossa would find us."

Footsteps were heard from the port, and the feet stayed there for a long period of time. "Where did that poppin go? Her father be dead, an' she committed suicide. Smartly, me men, get into that house an' take everything' ye wanted!" The footsteps were running towards the other direction, and Jack peeped to see if the pirates were gone.

"Let's go now. Let's go get my Black Pearl," Jack smiled and we swam across to the ship. We got up the ship and Jack run over to sail it away from Port Royal. Jack seems to be really happy to get his ship back again. I was happy to see someone I love being glad, but how can I show it when I am dying slowly inside?

I turned to the other direction and wept softly. Jack walked towards me and put his arms around me from the back, "What's troubling you, love?"

"Jack, my fiancé is dead. Barbossa burned him with my ship. He also killed my father, Jack, my father is dead now! My mother had left me since I was a young girl and I have no one left now! Jack, I have nothing left now," I sobbed like it was never going to end. I turned back and looked at Jack, "My father is a pirate, that means I am a pirate too. Did you know that I was a pirate?"

"Honestly? Aye. I knew ye were a pirate from th' start. I came t' Port Royal t' get ye, girl. Barbossa had been huntin' fer ye an' yer father fer ages. He wanted revenge. Yer father joined sweet trade after he was abandoned by his parents. After yer father got married t' a young English lass, he stopped wanderin' th' sea like a sea dog, an' lived wi' yer mother in Port Royal. He took th' treasure Barbossa an' settled on his own. Now Barbossa killed him an' now he be comin' fer you,"

"What about you, Jack? Is my father your rival too?" I asked.

"Aye. He was responsible fer stealin' me ship. He hated me father so much an' he was unable t' kill me father. Then he came t' find th' son o' that great gentleman o' fortune, wantin' t' kill me t' make me father mad. Instead, he took me ship, knowin' that I'd go after him. He an' Barbossa together sailed me ship fer a long, long time, until now that I got it after. Yer father was very protective o' ye. He knew swabbies be comin' o'er t' take revenge, that's why he kept ye this way."

"Jack, on behalf of my father, I apologize to you. Avenge me if you have to. I have nothing left and there is nothing else that I should be living for any longer," I said.

"After all them hard times that ye be havin' helped me escape from that prison, do ye think I be going' t' do that cruel thin't' ye? True that I be a shipmate but I do nay forget that ye be havin' saved me an' ye an' yer father be two different swabbie, I be nay goin' t' avenge ye because yer father was me enemy." Jack said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and turned back to look at the sea. I felt relieved that Jack wasn't my enemy after all. He was a pirate and a very good man. He pillages and plunder, he steals and fights, but his heart was very kind and passionate. This is the love that I have been always waiting for. Of course he did steal something from me, and something more precious than gold or money. He was the pirate who showed me love and he was the great pirate who stole my heart. Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate of my heart.


End file.
